Papa, I'm Coming!
by Do-S 1412
Summary: Gadis kecil mencoba menjelajahi waktu yang malah membuatnya lupa ingatan. Terinspirasi tokoh Hatchi, ia mulai berkelana mencari ayahnya. Dibumbui dengan tingkah kelewat gajelas dari kisedai dan -sangat- sedikit romance. Akankah ia menemui ayahnya?
1. Part 1 of 5

**FF ini adalah fanfic yang ku kirim untuk event fanfic di line@ finale episode beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi mohon maklum kalau merasa familiar.** **Happy reading~**

 **Papa, I'm Coming!**

 **Part (1/5)**

Flip, flip. Sebuah majalah terus dibolak balik oleh pemiliknya.

"Mou, Dai-chan! Bersihkan lantainya dengan benar!" Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda panjang sepunggung kembali mengomel sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut biru tua yang malah asyik membolak balikkan majalah dengan gadis cantik berbikini sebagai covernya. Yah, mengomel seperti sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Terlebih kalau yang di hadapinya adalah orang-orang unik seperti mereka. Gadis cantik itu adalah Momoi Satsuki. Cantik, pintar, dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang -sangat- bagus. Namun Tuhan sungguh adil dengan membuatnya jatuh hati pada pria yang tidak peka.

"Jangan ganggu aku Satsuki, ini adalah cara melepas lelah setelah latihan" Satu tangannya masih memegang kain pel, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah mesum yang terpampang di wajahnya. Pria mesum itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Aomine Daiki. Walau dengan otak mesum level akut miliknya, dia adalah Ace tim basket SMP Teiko.

"Midori-chin, kau punya gunting?" Kali ini seorang pria kelewat tinggi berambut ungu dengan nada suara malas sibuk mengacak-acak isi tasnya dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya memegang snack Maibo rasa jagung. Dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, pemain paling tinggi di tim basket SMP Teiko.

"Akan kuberikan kalau kau membantu membereskan semua bolanya, nanodayo" Pria rambut hijau ala mangkok itu berhenti sebentar dari aktivitasnya mengepel lantai sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya yang di perban. Pria dengan aksen khas ini adalah Midori-chin alias Midorima Shintaro, spesialis three point tim basket SMP Teiko, sekaligus orang yang sedang diajak bicara murasakibara.

"Heee~ itu terlalu merepotkan" Murasakibara menyerah untuk membuka snacknya dengan gunting, dan sibuk mencari benda tajam lain.

"Oi oi, lihatlah ini-ssu! Lebih cepat kalau kita melemparkan bolanya seperti in-"

Duagh!!

Bolanya memantul dengan bola lain yang sudah dalam keranjang dan berhasil menghentikan ocehan Pria surai kuning itu dengan telak. Pria dengan energi kelewat batas itu adalah Kise Ryouta. Tampan namun pemikirannya terlalu absurd untuk dimengerti. Biarpun begitu, daya hapalnya yang tinggi membuatnya bisa menguasai berbagai macam olahraga dan juga teknik-tekniknya dengan sempurna dalam sekali lihat.

"Tolong lakukan dengan benar, Kise-kun" nada kalem namun diam-diam menusuk itu milik salah satu pemain yang memiliki hawa keberadaan paling tipis diantara mereka semua, ditambah badannya yang tidak tinggi semakin membuatnya tidak menonjol diantara yang lain. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dengan rambut biru mudanya. Menjadi kombi duo biru yang baik dengan Aomine walau terkadang bagai anjing dan kucing.

"Bahkan Kuroko-cchi memarahiku T_T" Kise depresi. Bagaimana pun Kuroko adalah orang yang mendapat respect Kise --terlihat dari adanya tambahan "-cchi" di akhir nama panggilan Kuroko--, jadi wajar kalau dia sedikit depresi.

"Maa maa (sudah sudah), ayo segera selesaikan, ini sudah mulai gelap" kali ini sang kapten angkat bicara. Akashi Seijuuro dengan rambut merahnya dan tinggi tidak terlalu jauh dari Kuroko. Kemahirannya mengolah bola basket memang sudah diakui oleh pemain lainnya, tidak heran walaupun masih kelas 1 --seumuran dengan yang lainnya--, tapi dia sudah mendapat jabatan kapten tim.

Yah, itu hanya prolog untuk kisah sebenarnya.

*

Klik.

Pintu dikunci.

Momoi memasukkan kuncinya ke tas yang terselempang di tubuhnya, lalu segera berlari kecil menghampiri kerumunan warna warni yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Aaa~ Aku masih belum bisa membuka Maibo ku" Murasakibara membuka percakapan sambil berjalan pulang bersama yang lainnya. Masih meributkan Maibonya yang sulit dibuka.

"Berikan padaku. Aku akan mencoba membukanya-ssu" Kise mengambil Maibo rasa jagung itu dari tangan Murasakibara lalu mencoba membukanya dengan tangan.

"Uukkkhh--" urat-urat kecil mulai bermunculan di dahi Kise. Warna wajahnya yang putih mendadak merah saking kuatnya dia menarik bungkusan itu. Mendadak semua berhenti berjalan dan fokus pada apa yang dilakukan Kise.

Kuroko menatap iba pada Maibo itu, lalu bersembunyi di balik badan Aomine, tidak tahan membayangkan nasib Maibo yang ditelanjangkan paksa oleh Kise. Akashi memilih tidak menatap Maibo itu dan berdiri di belakang Midorima, bukan karena iba seperti Kuroko. Hanya saja, Akashi sudah bisa menebak nasib si Maibo. Tidak lama kemudian, lalu-

Sraakk!!!

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Maibo itu keluar dari bungkusnya, melompat dengan indah lalu berputar tiga kali, sebelum akhirnya terjun bebas ke tanah.

Seketika semua terdiam. Semua menatap Maibo yang terkapar lemah di tanah sambil memproses kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat. Kecuali Akashi yang mulai memasang earphonenya. Dia sudah dapat menerawang masa depan yang sedikit chaos itu.

"KIII-SEE-CHIIN" hawa membunuh tiba-tiba terkuar dari tubuh Murasakibara. Kise mendadak pucat pasi. Bahkan ia tidak berani milirik Murasakibara. Yang lain hanya diam, 'Bukan urusanku, itu memang salah Kise' pikir mereka, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Aturan sih begitu. Tapi jiwa ke-kapten-an Akashi memintanya untuk meleraikan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan Kise.

"Tenanglah Atsushi, Ryouta akan membelikan sekotak Maibo untukmu" Akashi milirik Kise, memberikan kode agar Kise mengikuti alurnya.

"Benarkah?" Murasakibara menatap Kise masih dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kise menangkap kode itu dan mengangguk cepat. "Ayo ke mini market sekarang juga" tersenyum kikuk lalu menarik Murasakibara ke mini market.

Kini gantian mereka ditinggalkan Kise dan Murasakibara. Alhasil, mereka memilih menunggu di depan mini market dan menunggu Kise menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Murasakibara.

Momoi duduk di pagar pembatas jalan, menunduk, memainkan rambutnya karna bosan. Laki-laki yang lain sibuk membahas mana yang lebih baik antara dunk dan three point, membuat sebuah keributan kecil di depan mini market yang untungnya tidak membuat mereka di usir.

"Umm-"

Momoi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda yang di kuncir dua menatapnya dengan intens sambil memegang tangan kiri Momoi yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas jalan. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara yang mereka hasilkan, hanya mata mereka yang saling bertukar pandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Sampai suara bel dari pintu mini market yang terbuka menyadarkan mereka.

Kise keluar dari mini market sambil menangisi dompetnya yang terkuras habis, sedangkan Murasakibara menenteng dua bungkusan besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Mama!" Suara gadis kecil membuat enam pemuda warna warni menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang menatap Momoi dengan senang.

"Ehh?" Momoi shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mamaaa!!" Lebih ekstrim, kini gadis kecil itu memeluk Momoi dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang pendek.

"Eehhhh?! Apa maksudmu?!" Momoi panik. Orang-orang yang lewat mulai melirik mereka.

"Oi gakki (bocah), mana mamamu?" Aomine berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.

Tanpa ragu dia langsung menunjuk Momoi. Yang lainnya menjadi tertarik dengan percakapan mereka dan mulai mendekat.

"Bukan bukan. Maksudku mama kandungmu, bukan dia. Astaga, apa kau mengigau?" Aomine ikut-ikutan menunjuk ke arah Momoi yang masih linglung.

Gadis kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menendang tulang kering Aomine. Membuat yang ditendang guling-guling di tanah memegang tulang keringnya sambil menahan jeritannya. Yang lain hanya menatap kasian pada Aomine.

"Ini mama!" Lagi, gadis itu menunjuk Momoi.

"Umm, begini. Sepertinya-"

"Sepertinya kita harus pindah tempat" Midorima memotong omongan Momoi. Mendadak semua terdiam, dan menyadari mereka sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Dengan kalem dan perlahan, mereka meninggalkan mini market dan mencari tempat yang lebih sepi namun tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tadi. Terpilih lah taman dekat situ sebagai tempat pemberhentian mereka selanjutnya.

*

"De (lalu), sampai dimana tadi-ssu?" Kise garuk-garuk rambut belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Hanya belum mengerti apa yang terjadi saat dia baru saja menangisi berpindahnya beberapa lembar uang miliknya ke mesin kasir mini market tadi.

"Mungkin dia lapar lalu berhalusinasi. Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan Maiboku" Murasakibara memeluk dua kantong belanjaan hasil malak dari Kise, menyembunyikannya dari pandangan gadis kecil itu.

Lagi, gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Menatap Murasakibara dengan mata kecilnya yang diseram-seramkan, membuat jiwa pedo Aomine sedikit bergejolak. Ah tidak, Aomine bukan pedo. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang setan pedo yang hampir merasukinya.

"Mama Satsuki!!" Tanpa segan gadis itu menggenggam tangan Momoi. Yang lain shock. Momoi juga shock. Author ikutan shock.

"Aku tidak tau Momo-chin sudah punya anak" sambil mengunyah Maibo, Murasakibara mengatakannya dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Tentu saja belum!" Kesal Momoi, ikut-ikutan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi.. kalau dilihat-lihat kalian memang mirip. Lebih tepatnya, dia seperti Satsuki mini version" Aomine menatap Satsuki, lalu gadis kecil, balik ke Satsuki, lalu gadis kecil lagi, lalu Momoi lagi. Yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan ngeliatin.

"Mungkin doppelganger?" Aomine dan Kise menatap Kuroko horor. Berpikir kalau itu mungkin saja terjadi, dan mereka harus sesegera mungkin memisahkan Momoi atau Momoi akan mati.

"Tidak ada doppelganger yang berukuran mini, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi dengan tenang. Menenangkan hati Aomine dan Kise.

"Sudah ku bilang, mama Satsuki itu mamanya Momoa! Momoa berasal dari masa depan untuk menyapa mama dan papa!"

 **TBC-**


	2. Part 2 of 5

**Ku kembali dengan part 2nyaa~~** **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknyaa~**

 **Papa, I'm Coming!**

 **Part (2/5)**

"Sudah ku bilang, mama Satsuki itu mamanya Momoa! Momoa berasal dari masa depan untuk menyapa mama dan papa!" Gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama Momoa itu buang muka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sepi sejenak. Mereka masih mencerna hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan mengingat sarapan apa yang mereka makan. Takut-takut mereka keracunan yang menyebabkan halusinasi berkelanjutan.

"Ano, namamu Momoa kan-ssu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau Momoi adalah mamamu, lalu papamu siapa-ssu?"

Krik krik. Satu menit berlalu, lawan bicara tidak juga menjawab.

"Are? Papa Momoa siapa ya?" Dengan wajah polosnya dia mengerutkan dahi dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir sambil menerawang ingatannya.

Kiseki no sedai sweatdrop. Makin meyakini kalau sarapan mereka tadi pagi sehat. Hanya gadis ini saja yang linglung.

"Bagaimana kalau menyerahkannya ke polisi saja?" Ide briliant si kapten langsung mendapat acungan jempol dari memberi Kisedai lainnya.

"Aku tidak mau~! Aku mau bersama mama Momoi!!" Kekeuh si anak langsung memeluk kaki Momoi.

Hati Momoi bergetar. Dia merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil di hatinya, seolah-olah meyakinkannya kalau gadis itu tidak berbohong. Momoi berjongkok di depan gadis itu, mengelus pucuk kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, dan di respon dengan pelukan kecil Momoa.

"Umm, ku rasa aku akan membawa Momoa-chan pulang" ujar Momoi kepada yang lain. Mengelus punggung kecil Momoa yang membuat gadis itu makin memeluk Momoi dan mulai mengantuk.

"Oi Satsuki. Kau mempercayai anak itu? Mana ada anak dari masa depan yang ingin menyapa ayah dan ibunya?!" Aomine tidak rela teman masa kecilnya itu dibodohi gadis yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, Dai-chan. Lagi pula, aku mamanya bukan?" Satsuki tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Aomine.

"Itu tidak masalah kalau dia betul-betul anakmu. Tapi kalau mamanya yang asli panik mencarinya saat kau membawanya pulang bagaimana, nanodayo?" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengah. Mencoba berpikir se-realistis mungkin, walau sebenarnya dia tidak membantah kalau Momoa benar-benar serupa dengan Momoi.

"Mmm, bagaimana ya menyebutnya? Kurasa aku memiliki semacam ikatan batin? Dan aku merasa dia tidak berbohong. Lagi pula, aku akan bertanggungjawab kalau aku memang bukan mamanya yang sebenarnya" Momoi berdiri sambil menggendong Momoa yang ternyata sudah terlelap sambil mengemut jempol kanannya sendiri. Mengelus rambut belakang gadis itu supaya tidak terbangun.

'Aahh~ mereka benar-benar ibu dan anak' pikir Kisedai dalam hati mereka yang terdalam.

"Yosh, ayo kita pulang" Momoi berjalan pulang dengan riang. Diikuti member Kisedai lainnya yang entah mengapa tidak bisa -atau tidak mau- merusak kebahagiaan Momoi.

*

Momoi menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kering. Momoa sudah terlelap di kasurnya sedari tadi. Untung saja orang tua Momoi sedang keluar kota jadi dia tidak harus pusing menceritakan asal muasal Momoa. Yah, bagaimana pun Momoi tidak bisa dengan gamblang menyebutkan kalau Momoa adalah anaknya dari masa depan. Siapa yang akan percaya hal itu?

Setidaknya, dia sendiri percaya kalau Momoa tidak berbohong. Rasa keibuan dalam dirinya muncul begitu saja saat Momoa bilang kalau dia mamanya. Walaupun awalnya dia shock karna kejadian yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Dengan lembut Momoi mengelus pipi Momoa yang chubby itu. Membuat si pemilik pipi sedikit terganggu dan akhirnya membuka matanya. 'Ah, aku membuatnya bangun' pikir Momoi dalam hati.

"Mmmh? Mama?" Mata Momoa menangkap sosok Momoi yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mengingatkannya pada Momoi masa depan yang sudah mendapat gelar 'Mamanya Momoa' dan juga hidup bahagia bertiga bersamanya dan juga papa. Papa?

Momoa mencoba kembali mengingat sosok papanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa dengan papanya sendiri?

Melihat banyak kerutan di dahi Momoa karena mencoba mengingat sosok papanya, Momoi menyentuh kerutan itu.

"Tenang saja, aku percaya pada Momoa-chan" Momoi tersenyum, membuat Momoa tersentuh.

"Mama~" Momoa memeluk Momoi yang kini juga memeluknya.

"Tapi mama, Momoa ingin mengingat papa" gadis itu mengeluh gemas dalam pelukan Momoi.

"Apa yang Momoa-chan ingat tentang papa?"

"Ummm--" Momoa mikir keras. Kedua alisnya hampir menyatu di tengah kalau jari telunjuknya tidak berada disana, seakan memisahkan mereka. Beberapa kerutan pun ikut muncul di dahinya.

"Papa tampan!" Serunya senang disertai cengiran khas anak kecil.

"Aaa~~ kau sungguh menggemaskan, Momoa-chaaann~" Momoi tidak tahan dan memeluknya gemas.

"Momoa ingin bertemu papaaa~~ Momoa ingin papaaa~~ papaaa~~" merajuk dengan sangat menggemaskan. Hati Momoi pun luluh dan langsung menyambar smartphone miliknya, mengetik beberapa pesan, lalu mengirimkan.

"Karna sekarang sudah malam, Momoa-chan harus tidur dulu. Besok kita cari papa bersama-sama, ya?" Momoi dengan lembut mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu untuk menghentikan rajukannya. Momoa pun mengerti dan mengangguk kecil.

Malam itu, Momoi tidur bersama dengan 'calon anak'nya dari masa depan. Tanpa tahu syarat pemakaian alat penjelajah waktu yang di gunakan Momoa.

*

"Ooiii~~ minna (semuanya)~" Momoi menghampiri anggota Kisedai yang sudah menunggunya di taman. Tidak lupa dia Menggandeng Momoa yang nampak ceria.

"De, untuk apa kita dikumpulkan?" Midorima duduk tenang di ayunan kecil yang terlalu maksa di badannya. Tidak lupa menenteng majalah yang merupakan lucky itemnya hari ini dengan kaku.

"Karna hari ini sekolah libur dan tidak ada jadwal latihan. Aku ingin kalian membantuku" Momoi menggunakan senyum manis andalannya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada anggota Kisedai yang pikirannya absurd.

"Tentang anak itu?" Akashi melirik Momoa yang sudah menempel pada Momoi. Sebagai jawaban, Momoi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku masih tidak yakin dengan anak itu, tapi ku rasa aku akan membantu. Lagi pula dia membuatku penasaran" Aomine menatap Momoa yang tersenyum senang, lalu meneguk tetes terakhir minuman kaleng yang ia pegang.

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku" Kuroko dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

"Aku pasti akan membantu Momo-cchi!" Kise bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini aku sudah membawa lucky itemku, majalah oha-asa. Jadi kurasa aku akan membantu" Midorima masih anteng duduk di ayunan.

"Aku sedang nganggur, kenapa tidak?" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah ramah supaya Momoa tidak takut.

"Aku tidak mau, itu terlalu melelahkan~" Murasakibara masih dengan nada malasnya. Mengunyah Maibo ke-empatnya sejak dia berada di Taman tempat Momoi meminta mereka bertemu.

"Momoa akan memberikan ini kalau ojisan (paman) membantu Momoa mencari papa" tangan kecil itu menyodorkan sebungkus kecil coklat bonbon. Menatap Murasakibara penuh harap.

Murasakibara menatap Momoa tajam. Seakan coklat bonbon itu sudah melukai harga dirinya. Yang di tatap tentu merinding mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Tiga"

"Eh?"

"Berikan aku tiga bungkus, dan aku akan membantumu"

Senyum Momoa langsung merekah saat dia merasa negosiasinya dengan orang kelewat tinggi itu berhasil. Dengan cepat dia mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Murasakibara.

Kise menatap Murasakibara penuh haru dan bangga, seakan-akan anak yang sudah ia besarkan selama ini sudah beranjak dewasa dan berjiwa besar membantu orang lain. Hal yang tentunya membuat Aomine menatap Kise jijik dan refleks melempar kaleng minuman kosong yang dia pegang ke wajah Kise kalau saja Kuroko tidak membelokkannya ke arah tempat sampah. Ah, kebiasaan Kuroko saat latihan.

"Jadi kita harus mulai dari mana? Kalau ada clue akan sangat memudahkan, nanodayo"

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau Momoa-chan menceritakan tentang diri Momoa-chan dlu?" Momoi ikut duduk di ayunan samping Midorima. Momoa mengangguk menyetujui saran Momoi.

"Momoa berasal dari masa depan dan Momoa kemari untuk melihat mama dan papa sebelum Momoa lahir. Tapi Momoa tiba-tiba lupa papa Momoa seperti apa, yang jelas papa Momoa itu tampan!" Jelas Momoa panjang lebar disertai semangat dan ocehan khas anak kecil pada umumnya.

Sepi. Belum ada yang dapat berkomentar atas clue yang diberikan Momoa.

"Maafkan aku karna terlalu berharap padamu. Lebih baik kita cari dengan cara kita sendiri" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya seperti biasa. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui ide Midorima.

"Tapi.." Aomine berjalan perlahan mendekati Momoa dan berjongkok di depannya. Menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah beberapa kali.

"Dilihat dari manapun dia benar-benar seperti Satsuki saat kecil. Satsuki, kau yakin dia ini bukan kau saat kecil?" Lanjut Aomine dan langsung disambar dengan jitakan dari Momoi.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Aomine langsung menjauh dari Momoa dan Momoi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang memanas.

"Bukankah lebih cepat kalau kita membawanya ke kantor polisi?" Kini Maibo ke tujuh sudah masuk ke mulut lapar Murasakibara.

"Momoa tidak mau ke sana! Momoa ingin mencari papaa~" tiba-tiba air mata muncul di pelupuk mata Momoa dan membuat yang lain mematung.

"Momoa.. hiks.. hanya bisa disini selama 24 jam hiks.. Momoa hanya.. hiks...ingin papa.. hiks" gadis itu berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi beberapa tetes air matanya sudah meluncur melewati bibi chubby dan menetes ke tanah.

"Aaa~ kau membuatnya menangis Murasakibara-cchi" Kise memasang ekspresi kecewa dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Atsushi, bertanggungjawablah" Aomine ikut-ikutan. Membuat Murasakibara merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal.

Akashi dan Midorima memilih diam, tidak mau ikut campur. Momoi berusaha mendekati Momoa tapi keduluan sama orang lain yang lebih dulu berjongkok di depan Momoa. Mengelus-elus kepala gadis itu perlahan dan penuh sayang.

 **-TBC-**


	3. Part 3 of 5

**Haloooo~ aku kembali masih dengan FF yang sama ~('3')~**

 **Jangan lupa tulis caramu sendiri buat bantu Momoa cari si papa di kolom komentar yaaa~**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Papa, I'm Coming!**

 **Part (3/5)**

"Momoa-san tidak perlu menangis, kami pasti akan membantu menemukan papa mu" Kuroko menghapus sisa air mata Momoa dengan bagian belakang jari telunjuknya.

"Murasakibara-cchi, begitulah cara memperlakukan anak kecil-ssu" Kise menunjuk Kuroko yang masih menenangkan Momoa. Murasakibara yang merajuk mengambil Maibo ke delapan, membukanya dengan kasar dan langsung melahapnya.

Momoa masih menatap Kuroko. Merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kuroko yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Yosh! Kuroko-cchi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari papanya Momoa-chan?" Kise berkata penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Dan bagaimana kau melakukannya, nanodayo?" Midorima menatap Kise tidak percaya. Meyakini kalau apapun yang dilakukan Kise di luar basket 90% adalah hal bodoh.

"Aku sebenarnya masih ingin merahasiakannya dulu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kemampuanku memang sangat diperlukan" Kise menyisir poninya sedikit ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya, sambil memasang ekspresi yang kelewat percaya diri.

"Yoshi yosh, Momoa-chan jangan menangis lagi" semua mengerubungi Momoa. Membantu menenangkan Momoa sekaligus mengacangi Kise yang sudah berpose -yang menurutnya- sangat keren.

"Oi minna-san, dengarkanlah aku T_T" sungai air mata imajiner mengalir deras di pipi Kise.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan kemampuanmu, tapi kalau kau bisa mencari papanya, cepat lakukanlah, Kise" sambil berkacak pinggang, Aomine berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Hee? Tapi setidaknya-" Kise hendak mengeluh.

"Lakukan, Ryouta" perintah absolut dari sang kapten mengurungkan niat Kise untuk mengeluh dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulat berukuran cukup besar. Midorima menghela nafas berat saat melihatnya, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak salah karna tidak mempercayai Kise.

"Momoa-chan, kemarilah. Aku akan menghipnotismu" dengan patuh Momoa mendekati Kise. Diikuti beberapa member yang penasaran dan ingin melihat dari dekat.

"Perhatikan bandul ini terus kemanapun dia bergerak dan dengarkan perintahku" lanjut Kise saat Momoa sudah berdiri di depannya. Momoa masih melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Kise.

"Aku tidak merasa ini akan berhasil" sahut Kuroko dengan nada tidak bersalah. Panah imajiner langsung tertancap di jantung Kise, membuatnya tertohok.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Kise mulai menggoyangkan kalung itu ke kanan dan kiri, membuat si bandul juga ikut bergerak. Mata Momoa terus mengikuti pergerakan bandul itu.

"Momoa-chan, dalam hitungan ketiga kau akan tertidur dan mengatakan siapa nama papamu" ujar Kise dengan gerak gerik seperti hipnoterapis profesional.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Tiga" Kise menjetikkan jarinya pada hitungan ketiga. Tapi Momoa masih terbangun.

"Ojisan, Momoa belum mengantuk" ucap Momoa polos sambil menatap Kise dengan wajahnya yang tidak kalah polos.

Kise mojok di pojokan taman. Siapa sangka kalau kemampuan perfect copy yang dia miliki tidak bisa diterapkan pada hipnotis. Padahal dia yakin sudah menghapal semua stepnya dengan benar.

"Buang-buang waktu saja" kalem namum menusuk, kali ini dilontarkan oleh Midorima. Panah imajiner lain menancap di kepala Kise. Membuatnya semakin depresi di pojokan sana.

"Aku akan mencari dengan caraku sendiri, nanodayo. Oi gadis kecil, apa zodiakmu?"

"Momoa?" Gadis itu menaruh telujuknya di bibir bawah. Mengingat-ingat zodiaknya sendiri. "U-umm.. pisces?" Lanjutnya.

Flip flip. Majalah yang sedari tadi dipegang Midorima di bolak balik oleh sang pemilik. Mencari halaman yang membahas zodiak.

"Keberuntunganmu sedang jelek. Lebih baik kau menyerah" Midorima menunjukkan ramalan oha-asa yang ada di majalah edisi terbaru itu pada Momoa. Pisces berada di urutan paling terakhir untuk urusan keburuntungan hari ini.

"Heee? Tapi Momoa tidak bisa disini sampai besok" ucap Momoa kembali dengan nada murung. Menunduk menatap tanah.

"Daripada kau mengandalkan orang lain, kenapa kau tidak mengandalkan dirimu sendiri?" Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berjongkok di samping Momoa untuk menyamai tingginya.

"Um?" Kerut-kerut bermunculan di dahi Momoa. Kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan Aomine.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat kembali, siapa papamu itu. Kurasa kau tidak mungkin 100% melupakannya. Pasti ada satu atau dua bagian yang kau ingat darinya. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya, coba kau ingat hal-hal yang sering dia lakukan atau apa yang dia sukai" ucap Aomine panjang lebar sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Momoa.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai perkataan Ace tim basket Teiko itu mendadak sangat dewasa. Apalagi kalau diingat-ingat, Aomine hanya serius kalau itu menyangkut basket atau majalah porno kesukaannya. Selain itu yang dia lakukan hanya bermalas-malasan.

"Dai-chan~" ucap Momoi berbisik. Hati Momoi tersentuh melihat Aomine yang awalnya seperti sangat menentang Momoa, akhirnya ikut membantunya dengan sepenuh hati. Walau sebenarnya, Momoi yakin Aomine itu baik dan pasti akan membantunya.

Momoa pun juga begitu. Dia menatap Aomine dengan penuh rasa kagum. Lalu mengangguk mantap menyanggupi saran Aomine. Momoa memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Menggali alam bawah sadarnya sendiri untuk menemukan satu dua hal yang dia ingat mengenai papanya. Menyelam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam. Menyebabkan guratan urat mikir keras miliknya bermunculan di dahi.

Satu menit berlalu dengan sunyi. Member Kisedai ditambah Momoi hanya menatap Momoa dalam diam. Seperti mencoba mengirimkan aura baik untuk menyemangati gadis kecil itu.

Momoa perlahan membuka matanya. Ekspresi bersalah terlihat jelas diwajah gadis itu. Dia bahkan tidak berani melirik Aomine yang masih setia berjongkok disampingnya. Tentu yang lain memahami maksud ekspresi itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengingatnya, tenanglah" pelan dan penuh kasih sayang, Aomine menepuk pucuk kepala kecil itu lagi.

Kali ini bukan hanya Momoi dan Momoa, tapi member Kisedai yang lain ikut terharu melihat yang Aomine lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari balik punggungnya. Entah dia simpan dimana majalah itu.

"Papamu suka tipe yang seperti ini kan?" Tanpa rasa bersalah, Aomine menunjuk seorang model majalah dewasa berdada besar dan memakai bikini putih dengan kain minim yang menjadi sampul majalah. Tidak lupa cengiran polos seperti anak kecil.

Duagh! Buagh! Duagh!!

Detik selanjutnya, Aomine sudah terkapar di tanah dengan beberapa tingkat benjolan di kepalanya.

"Mou Dai-chan! Bisa-bisanya kau menunjukkan majalah seperti itu kepada Momoa-chan!" ucap Momoi -pelaku pemukulan terhadap Ace tim basket Teiko- geram.

"Aku menyesal berpikir kau sudah berubah, nanodayo" Midorima menghela nafas sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut melihat tingkah Acenya itu.

"Kau yang terburuk, Aomine-kun" Kuroko ikut memojokkan Aomine.

"Maa maa, lebih baik kita cari cara lain untuk mengembalikan ingatan Momoa" Akashi kembali menengahi sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan?" Saran Murasakibara disela-sela kegiatan menjilati jarinya yang masih tersisa remah Maibo.

"Makanan-ssu?" Kise yang sudah pulih dari depresinya mulai mengikuti obrolan lagi.

"Makanan kesukaan Momoa-chin seharusnya tidak jauh beda dari orang tuanya kan?" Kali ini Murasakibara bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati tempat sampah terdekat. Membuang satu kotak kosong Maibo, lalu kembali duduk di jungkat jungkit.

"Kurasa itu masuk akal-ssu"

Semua menatap Momoa. Yang di tatap nampak berpikir.

"Momoa suka Maji Burger!" Ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Maji... burger?" Midorima shock. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu kecanduan makan makanan tidak sehat seperti itu? Walaupun dia juga tidak bisa menampik fakta kalau Maji Burger memang enak.

"Habisnya masakan mama selalu aneh rasanya" lanjut Momoa dengan polos.

DUAARR!!

Petir imajiner menyambar alam bawah sadar member Kisedai. Mereka baru mengingat betapa buruknya skill memasak Momoi.

"He~? Kurasa masakanku tidak seburuk itu" Momoi memasang wajah tak bersalahnya. Melirik member Kisedai yang sudah pernah -dipaksa- mencicipi masakan Momoi.

Wajah mereka tiba-tiba memucat. Mengingat rasanya saja sudah membuat mereka merasa mual. Mendadak, mereka mengakui kalau Momoa benar-benar anak Momoi, sekaligus merasa simpati pada Momoa dan si 'papa' yang harus merasakan masakan Momoi.

"Ada apa, minna?" Momoi khawatir melihat yang lain mendadak pucat. Tapi yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng cepat. Tidak bisa jujur dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Bagaimana dengan tes DNA?" Akashi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tes DNA?" Momoi mengulang kata-kata Akashi.

"Kau bisa melakukan tes DNA dirumah sakit Z secara gratis. Aku akan bicara dengan kepala rumah sakit. Kebetulan mereka adalah salah satu patner bisnis keluargaku" jiwa tuan muda milik Akashi keluar.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak memiliki sampel si 'papa' kan?" Midorima mulai tertarik dengan obrolan.

"Dengan sampel darah Momoi dan Momoa, bisa dilakukan rekontruksi DNA" jelas Akashi sesingkatnya.

"Hmm. Aku mengerti" Midorima menjepit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Membayangkan kemungkinan yang dibicarakan Akashi. Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pembahasan yang di luar pemahaman orang awam seperti mereka.

"Ano-, kurasa pakai cara lain saja" Momoi dengan ragu mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan?" giliran Kuroko yang menyuarakan idenya. Nampak wajah bingung yang lain dan juga wajah nyeri Aomine yang mulai bangkit walau benjolan itu masih ada di sana.

"Kurasa jalan-jalan bisa sedikit membawa memorinya kembali. Mungkin ada satu tempat yang akan diingat Momoa-san" jelas Kuroko, disambut 'hoo' ria dari yang lainnya.

"Yosh, ayo kita lakukan!" dengan semangat Kise menggandeng tangan Momoa dan memimpin jalan. Sedangkan Momoi berpikir hal lain.

'Jika aku akan menikah, aku ingin menikah dengan..'

 **-TBC-**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya '-')9**


	4. Part 4 of 5

**Aku kembalii~ :3** **Akhirnya ff ini sudah mencapai klimaksnya di part ini. Tetep pantengin terus yaaa~ /hahaha apasih/**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Papa, I'm Coming!**

 **Part (4/5)**

'Jika aku akan menikah, aku ingin menikah dengan..'

Tanpa sadar, mata Momoi mencari sosok biru muda kesukaannya. Orang dengan hawa keberadaan tipis, tidak tinggi, dan juga kedatarannya. Entah mengapa malah membuat hati Momoi luluh. Aahh, dia ingat kali pertama dia merasakan kalau dia menyukai Kuroko -si biru muda- karna insiden stik es krim.

Kalau Momoa adalahnya anaknya, apakah Kuroko akan menjadi...

Blush.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Momoi merah padam. Sekali lagi dia melirik Kuroko, namun pandangannya juga menangkap sosok Akashi di sebelah Kuroko yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

Oh, apakah dia ketauan lagi melirik Kuroko?

Akashi sedikit tersenyum, seakan menjawab 'Ya, aku melihat semuanya', dan membuat Momoi makin merah padam, kali ini ditambah karena malu. Lalu berjalan mengekor member Kisedai lain yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

Pada akhirnya yang mereka lakukan hanya berkeliling kota. Ke SMP Teiko yang dikunci karena libur, jajan Taiyaki di pinggir jalan, main streetball, mampir ke rumah Murasakibara buat ngambil jajanannya yang habis, keliling kota lagi, dan begitu sampai suara perut terdengar cukup nyaring.

Groowwrr~

Pemilik perut nampak memegangi perutnya yang dirasa sudah kosong. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah, dan kaki pendeknya sudah tidak sanggup berjalan.

"Momoa lapar~" ucapnya sambil menatap Momoi yang menggandengnya.

"Aku juga lapar, Momo-chin" ucap Murasakibara seakan menjadi anak kedua Momoi.

"Aku ingin Maji Burger" Aomine menatap restauran Maji Burger yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Vanilla shake" Kuroko terus menatap Maji Burger sambil menerawang, membayangkan Vanilla shake dingin kesukaannya.

"Mau bagimana lagi, Ayo~!" Momoi menarik pelan Momoa, membawanya menuju Maji Burger. Yang lain setia mengekor di belakang.

Di pojok dekat kaca seperti biasa. Delapan orang itu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Mulut kecil Momoa sibuk mengunyah ayam goreng pesanannnya dengan penuh suka cita. Murasakibara memesan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman manis. Aomine dengan dua porsi burger big size. Kuroko mengganti minumnya dengan Vanilla Shake kesukaannya. Kise, Akashi, Midorima, dan Momoi memesan satu porsi layaknya orang normal.

Uhuk! Uhuukk!

Momoa terbatuk. Terlalu cepat mengunyah dan menelan kulit ayam hingga tersangkut di tenggorokan. Momoi yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pelan punggung gadis kecil itu agar merasa lebih baik. Kuroko yang duduk di hadapan Momoa memberikan Vanilla Shakenya. Tanpa ragu Momoa meminumnya, menyelamatkan tenggorokannya.

Tapi setelah tenggorokannya selamat, rasa dari Vanilla Shake membuat Momoa ketagihan sampai-sampai lupa itu bukan minumannya dan terus menghabiskannya.

"Enaaakk~" bagai tak pernah mendapatkan minuman enak sebelumnya. Momoa nampak sangat bahagia.

"Ah, ternyata Momoa-san juga menyukainya? Aku juga suka. Vanilla Shake di sini adalah yang terbaik" percakapan antar pecinta Vanilla Shake pun tercipta.

Murasakibara yang duduk paling pojok menatap Kuroko dan Momoa bergantian dengan mata malasnya itu. 'Selera mereka sama. Mungkin Kuroko-chin itu papanya? Tapi aku tidak yakin juga sih' pikirnya dalam hati, dengan mulut sibuk menikmati es krim vanilla.

"Aomine-cchi, kau pernah makan daging domba sebelumnya-ssu? Ku dengar toko yang baru buka itu menyediakan daging domba-ssu" Kise mengambil satu kentang gorengnya lalu menggigitnya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Huh? Domba? Aku tidak pernah makan daging domba. Memikirkannya saja sudah aneh" satu gigitan besar itu bersarang di burger yang dipesan Aomine.

"Domba?" Momoa ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Um. Momoa-chan pernah makan daging domba?" kini Kise menatap Momoa yang asyik memakan kentang goreng punya Momoi. Kuroko pergi mengantri untuk membeli Vanilla Shake lagi.

Momoa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Momoa tidak mau makan domba. Itu zodiak Momoa" lanjutnya dengan polos.

Midorima menatap Momoa tidak percaya. Bukankah tadi dia bilang zodiaknya adalah pisces? Pisces itu ikan, tapi kenapa dia bilang domba adalah zodiaknya?

"Oi oi oi, bocah. Kau bilang zodiakmu pisces kan?"

Momoa mengangguk ragu.

"Pisces domba kan?" Momoa memberikan tatapan polos tak bersalahnya pada Midorima. Mengurungkan niat si hijau untuk mengamuk. Yang lainnya kembali sibuk dan menyibukkan diri dengan makanan mereka masing-masing

Midorima hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pasrah. Kembali membuka majalah oha-asa yang terus dipegangnya. Membolak balikkan halamannya hingga berhenti di halaman ramalan. Membacanya dalam hati dengan seksama.

'Aries : orang yang kau cari sangat dekat denganmu' kalimat itu dibaca dan dicerna oleh Midorima.

'Sangat dekat'? Midorima mengedakan pandangannya. Menatap satu per satu member Kisedai. Matanya kembali menelusuri majalahnya. Menemukan lagi sesuatu yang menarik.

'Aquarius : nampaknya seseorang sedang mencarimu? Cepat sapa dia!'

Aahh. Midorima telah sampai pada kesimpulannya. Hanya ada satu orang berzodiak aquarius diantara mereka. Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan membeli Vanilla Shake.

'Ramalan oha-asa tidak pernah meleset. Tapi apa mungkin?' hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Midorima. Dia menutup majalah itu dan menaruhnya disamping nampan. Tangannya kembali sibuk dengan makanan yang dia pesan.

Hari sudah tidak seterang tadi. Senja sudah menyapa mereka, membuat langit berwarna orange. Setelah mereka puas mengisi perut dan energi, mereka kembali menelusuri jalan kota. Kali ini lebih masuk ke pelosok. Tidak ada alasan jelas. Hanya berjalan tanpa arah, dan sesekali bergurau hal yang tidak jelas.

"Um.. ano-" langkah Momoa tiba-tiba terhenti. Membuat yang lainnya ikut berhenti dan memperhatikannya.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Momoa memang belum bisa bertemu papa, tapi Momoa sangat senang. Bisa bertemu mama saja, Momoa sudah senang" diam sebentar untuk menarik nafas, Momoa kembali melanjutkannya.

"Mesin waktu yang Momoa pakai hanya bisa menjelajah waktu selama 24 jam. Jadi, Momoa akan segera kembali"

"Hee?? Bukannya kami bertemu Momoa-chan malam hari-ssu?" Kise menatap Momoa yang menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Momoa datang sejak sore. Tapi baru bertemu mama saat malam hari. Walaupun tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, tapi Momoa tidak menyesal kembali ke masa lalu" perlahan-lahan kulit Momoa memucat, seakan-akan oppacity dari gambaran akan dirinya perlahan dikurangi.

"M-Momoa-chan?!" Momoi panik melihat anak itu kian menipis. Yang lainnya tentu tidak kalah shock dan panik.

"Heee?!! Are??!! Momoa-chan??!! Hei kau tak apa?!!" Kise yang paling panik. Meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar dan ikut membuat yang lain makin panik.

GUK!! GUK!!! GUK!!

Anjing yang tinggal di daerah sana mengamuk. Mendengar jeritan panik Kise membuat anjing itu terganggu dan menggonggong keras. Kabur dari rumahnya dan mulai menyerang orang yang mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Wo! Wooahh!! A-anjingnya mengerjar!!" Kise menatap horor anjing doberman yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Refleks dia lari dari kejaran anjing itu. Sialnya, si anjing tidak hanya menakuti Kise. Dengan perawakan seram, dan kecepatan tinggi. Momoi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi, dan Midorima ikutan kabur.

Swoosshh~

Berlari bagai cheetah, anjing itu terus mengejar mereka. Beruntunglah Kuroko dengan hawa keberadaan tipisnya. Bahkan si doberman tidak menoticenya.

Kuroko menatap Momoa yang makin lama makin menipis. Sama seperti Kuroko, Momoa juga tidak ternotice karena hawa keberadaannya yang kian lama kian menipis.

"Hee~? Padahal Momoa ingin mengucapkan perpisahan dengan kalian semua" Momoa merengut menyadari selain dirinya dan Kuroko, yang lain sudah kabur entah kemana. Kuroko tersenyum mendengar perkataan Momoa.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan menyampaikannya pada mereka" untuk terakhir kalinya untuk masa ini, Kuroko mengelus kepala Momoa dengan sayang. Membuat yang dielus merasa sangat nyaman. Rasa nyaman yang sangat dia ingat. Ini adalah, rasa nyaman saat ia bersama papa. Papa?!

Mendadak ingatan Momoa bersama papanya memasuk ke dalam otaknya. Begitu tiba-tiba disaat dia sudah hampir menghilang.

Setidaknya dia masih disini kan? Dengan cepat Momoa memeluk Kuroko erat. Seakan tidak mau berpisah dengan sosok papa yang akhirnya dia ingat itu.

Kuroko terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Momoa, namun tersenyum sambil terus mengelus kepala Momoa.

Setelah beberapa detik, Momoa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku untuk semuanya" Momoa menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar. Tersenyum dengan senyuman termanisnya lalu melambaikan tangannya yang sedikit lagi hilang itu.

"Sampai jumpa, papa~"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Momoa. Tapi dia langsung tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya. Sampai nanti" sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Momoa menghilang dengan sempurna.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Kuroko-cchi! Momoa-chan dimana?" Kise dan yang lain datang dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Momoa-san sudah kembali ke masanya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua"

"Heee? Tapi aku belum mengucapkan perpisahan dengan benar-ssu" kata Kise dengan nada murung.

Plak!

Aomine memukul kepala belakang Kise dengan tidak sabar.

"Salahmu, baka! (Bodoh)" Aomine akan memukulnya lagi kalau Akashi tidak menahannya.

Momoi tampak sedih mengetahui Momoa sudah pergi. 'Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi nanti' pikirnya, lalu perlahan tersenyum.

 **-TBC-**

 **Tinggal last chapter ~('3')~**

 **Udah ga penasaran sama papanya Momoa kan? Apa tebakan kalian benar? wkwkwk**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~**


	5. Part 5 of 5

**Sudah last chapter :') walaupun antiklimaks, tapi mungkin ada yang kepikiran nemuin papa Momoa pake cara yang satu ini?**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Papa, I'm Coming!**

 **Part (5/5)**

Hari panjang itu berakhir saat petang. Semuanya berjalan pulang bersama seperti biasa. Walau hanya sebentar, ocehan gadis itu saat bersama mereka masih terasa membekas.

"Aku tiba-tiba merindukan Momoa-chan-ssu" Kise menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Memang salah siapa kita tidak bisa berpamitan dengan gadis kecil itu?" Murasakibara menyahut dengan tenang namun menusuk hati Kise.

"Ma-Maafkan aku-ssu.. T_T"

"Mau bagimana lagi kan? Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu" kata Akashi dengan bijak.

"Tapi... sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan papanya Momoa-chan-ssu"

"Siapa pun dia, yang pasti dia kekurangan hormon. Masa sampai rupa fisiknya tidak ada yang turun pada anaknya?" Aomine buka suara.

Kise tertawa garing. Memikirkan lagi hal yang sudah terjadi.

"Dan yang pasti, siapa pun papanya Momoa, dia pasti orang yang baik. Karena dia adalah suaminya Momo-cchi" Kise tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan gigi putihnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal suami Momoi. Ada cara lebih mudah untuk mengetahui siapa papanya" ucap Akashi, membuat semuanya berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" Momoi ikut penasaran.

"Marganya. Biasanya anak akan mengikuti marga ayahnya kan?"

Semua terdiam memikirkannya.

"Oi Akashi, kalau kau tau cara ini kenapa tidak memberitaunya sejak tadi?!" kesal Aomine sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"He? Aku juga baru kepikiran ko" dengan nada tenangnya, Akashi kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Kise dan Aomine mengekor dengan lesu di belakang, sedangkan Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi sudah bisa meraba siapa papa dari Momoa walau mereka sendiri tidak yakin dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tebakan mereka benar. Kuroko sendiri bahkan sudah mengetahuinya, namun tetap nyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Momoi? Momoi lebih memilih membiarkan itu menjadi misteri untuknya. Dia cukup percaya diri, dengan siapa pun dia kelak, dia akan hidup bahagia bersama.

Angin sore berhembus dengan lembut, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda Momoi.

'Aahh~ aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan Momoa-chan' tersenyum dan menyimpan hal itu dalam hati.

 **END**

 **Omake**

Seorang gadis kecil sibuk menggoreskan pensil warnanya pada sebuah buku yang kini penuh warna itu.

"Momoa-chan, makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah turun"

"Haaaii~" gadis itu menutup bukunya, lalu bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Pada buku tadi tertulis dengan huruf besar 'Diary', lalu dibawah judulnya nya ada bagian yang dikotaki dengan bacaan 'Nama', tidak lupa sebuah tulisan kanji dengan spidol warna merah muda dengan tulisan yang sedikit berantakan.

'Kuroko Momoa'

 **End of Omake**

 **Pendek banget ya? iya ga sih? iya ko aku ngerasa :') antiklimaks soalnya. Jangan rajam aku ya :')**

 **Makasih buat semua readers yang baca Papa, I'm Coming! sampe akhir ~('3')~ terutama untuk Drunkenfish-san, Mel-985-san dan ArisayraZi-san yang mengikuti cerita ini dari saat masih ongoing.**

 **Ada sebuah pertanyaan dari drunkenfish-san yang ingin sekali ku jawab wkwkwk**

 **Pertanyaan yang intinya :**

 **"Akashi lari juga dikejar anjing?"**

 **Agak aneh memang, karna sebenernya bukan Akashi yang takut anjing, tp anjingnya yang takut Akashi. Itu sudah hukum alam. Masalahnya bukan karna Akashi takut. Tapi...**

 **KISE LARINYA RUSUH SAMPE AKASHI KEBAWA!!**

 **Yaaa.. maklumlah. Kalian juga tau kan kalau Akashi itu badannya agak *ekhm* kecil. Jadi gampang aja bagi Kise buat "menggiring" Akashi. Untung saat itu Akashi tidak bawa gunting.**

 **Akashi : Tapi sekarang aku bawa. /nunjukin gunting, siap lempar gunting ke Author/**

 **Semoga kita bertemu lagi di FF selanjutnya. Doakan saya selamat dari gunting Akashi.**

 **Kalau ada kritik saran, silahkan taruh di kolom komentar. Atau kalau kalian mau request cast dan genre boleh. Kalau ku tau charanya, dan kebetulan tidak sibuk, akan ku buatkan /kaya selama ini sibuk aja/**

 **Bye bye~**


End file.
